A Day In The Life
by Elbereth04
Summary: A simple F.A.C.E. fic about what happens after dinner in the Bonnefoy Household.


It was 7:15pm at the Bonnefoy household which meant that the table had been cleared and that Arthur would retreat to the library, where the kids would follow along after him for a good story before a bath and then bed. Francis, on the other hand would venture off into the next room to work on his yoga technique.

Arthur had always laughed at Francis whenever he would invite him in for a session but he certainly never laughed when his husband used those exact same yoga techniques on him later in their bed.

The Brit sat down in his favorite chair and waited patiently for the kids to finish with the dishes so that he could start the evening's story, but they seemed to be taking longer than usual. If they were playing in the water again instead of washing the dishes…_'so help them'_… he thought to himself but when he got to the kitchen he noticed that his children were nowhere to be found and all the dishes had been dried and put away with not a single trace of spilled water to be found.

Wondering where they could have run off to he curiously searched the downstairs area before checking with his husband on the whereabouts of their children. Entering "The Room of Awesome", as Alfred had so named it when he discovered it was the 'workout room', he was met with the most amusing sight he had ever seen his life. Francis was stretched out on his side, eyes closed in concentration, supporting his body weight with one arm and using his other arm to help stretch his leg out; fine sight as that may have been it was nothing compared to the two little rascals on either side of their father attempting, and failing, to imitate his exact same position. With a smile Arthur leaned against the doorframe to the room and crossed one leg over the other in a relaxed position watching the show before him silently.

The two children never said a single word as they imitated each new position Francis would curl and twist into, both knowing that when daddy did yoga it was supposed to be in a silent environment. Arthur watched with a smile on his face at the two beautiful pairs of blue eyes that were open wide and looking at their father with silent awe and admiration even as they tumbled over onto their heads time and time again in their failed yoga attempts.

Shifting to lay flat on his back, and using a great amount of effort to suppress a smile at his children's adorable antics, Francis appeared to be laying perfectly still except the simple rise and fall of his chest.

"…this is dumb." Alfred announced after about ten seconds of imitation and Matthew nodded his head in agreement.

Arthur resisted a laugh, not trying to encourage the child's attitude "Alfred, quiet, I'm sure your father is doing…something" he spoke softly trying to respect the rule of silence.

Not satisfied with that explanation Alfred pounced on his father's stomach "Dad! What are you doing?" So much for the rule of silence.

"Ooof" the Frenchman grunted "I'm going to have to stop giving you seconds, how did you get so heavy?" Francis teased grabbing the youngster on his stomach firmly with one arm and using the other arm to pull his other son close to his side "If you two must know, I was working on my breathing technique. If you learn to regulate your breathing properly you'll eventually be able to move and strengthen all the muscles in your stomach."

Lifting his sons shirt in inspection he poked at his tiny tummy, making the little hero giggle madly "Looks like you need some work, cher; I don't see any muscles here."

Jumping off his father into a standing position Alfred sucked in his stomach and made a Herculean pose, complete with fists on his tiny hips, "I've totally got muscles!" he announced as proudly as his little 7 year old frame could possibly muster.

Arthur looked from Alfred to little Matthew, who was quietly poking at his own little tummy, assessing his muscle capacity and the Brit couldn't handle the ridiculous scene in front of him any longer bursting into laughter, making Francis, who was still laying on the floor, join in with him.

Both children pouted at being made fun of and Arthur moved from his position to give Alfred a kiss on his forehead and then moving to kneel in front of Matthew, who was still sitting by his father's side, and kissing him in the same loving way. "Upstairs, both of you." he ordered with a smile "Start the bath and I'll be up shortly to ensure that both of you actually get clean."

"Can we use the bubbles this time, dad?" Alfred asked ever so innocently.

Arthur raised an eyebrow skeptically as if he was about to say no but two little pairs of puppy eyes stopped him in his tracks "Fine" he sighed in resignation "but only ONE capful, and let your brother do it. The last time you did it you put half the bottle in."

High fiving each other and proud of the fact that they knew how to sucker their parents so well, they both ran up the steps laughing like idiots.

A/N: This is the result of an over active imagination. Other than that, I have no excuse.


End file.
